En fin, lo odio quizás
by Leearjin
Summary: Saben que es lo que más odio? las cosas molestas... por eso hay tres cosas molestas que realmente odio: Numero uno: El calor. Numero dos: Llorar. Numero tres: Edward Cullen. Respecto a este último lo conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y es el chico que se ha llevado todas mis primeras veces, seeh... TODAS. Pero en fin, lo odio... quizás...
1. Chapter 1

Saben que es lo que más odio en la vida?: Las cosas molestas.

Y hay 3 cosas molestas que realmente odio:

Numero uno: El calor.

Es totalmente molesto lo sofocante que puede llegar a ser, peor aún es sudar. Odio con todas mis fuerzas el verano, para esa temporada paso los días en ropa interior y de muy, muy mal humor.

Numero dos: Llorar.

La última vez que mis padres y mi hermano me vieron llorar fue a los 4 años. Ver a los otros niños completamente rojos, con la cara distorsionada y con fluidos corporales como: lágrimas, mocos y baba era totalmente repugnante, lo sé, lo decidí a una edad muy temprana pero siempre he sido precoz. Llorar es algo que no hago a menudo y menos frente a las personas, me pone de absoluto mal humor.

Número tres: Edward Cullen.

Es el mejor amigo -casi hermano- de mi hermano mayor, Emmet. Son amigos desde que estaban en pañales por lo que llevo viéndolo toda mi vida, es ABSOLUTAMENTE molesto, prácticamente vive en mi casa y nosotros en la de él, su pasión es joderme la vida desde siempre. A pesar de eso ha sido el chico con el que he tenido todas mis primeras veces… seh… TODAS. Se preguntarán como es eso posible habiendo declarado hace segundos que es insoportable, me vio nacer y es el mejor amigo de mi hermano que me lleva por delante 3 años pero Emmet finge no saberlo y no es que a mí me importe mucho tampoco. Edward y yo somos agua y aceite, peleamos a golpes y nos maldecimos todo el tiempo, pero al final terminamos en mi cama, en la suya, en la Emmet o donde sea. Es a la única persona a la que dejo verme llorar, pues a veces es su culpa y cuando no lo es aun así se queda conmigo, dice que le gustan mis lágrimas. Asqueroso.

En fin, lo odio… Quizás…

Estamos en vacaciones de verano y tengo calor. Está de sobra decir que estoy en ropa interior frente a un ventilador en el suelo de mi habitación y de mal humor.

Escuche mi puerta abrirse "Púdrete Edward" dije sabiendo que era él y que venía a joderme la vida.

"Vaya, que gran saludo" dijo agachándose sobre mi cabeza. ¡Estaba poniendo su trasero en mi cara! "Me encanta como te vistes en verano"

"Largo de aquí idiota!" daba puñetazos en sus piernas hasta que se inclinó lo suficiente como para lamer mi ombligo. Rayos. No pude evitar gemir.

"Edward! Me iré sin ti!" gritó Emmet sin acercarse a mi habitación, después de todo soy su hermana y no es agradable ver a tu mejor amigo lamer el ombligo de tu hermana mientras esta hace sonidos obscenos.

"Ya voy!" se encaminó hacia la puerta de mi habitación con su característica sonrisa torcida "Dormiremos en mi casa esta noche!" gritó para que Emmet escuchara "Dormiré contigo Bell" canturreo. Le enseñé mi dedo medio, estaba harta de él… o quizás no.

Tal vez se pregunten "Donde demonios están los padres de esta chica que hace lo se le venga en gana?" les diré.

A los 5 años de mi nacimiento Reneé y Charlie –mis padres- se divorciaron. Charlie se fue a vivir a un aburrido pueblo llamado Forks y Reneé se volvió a casar con un tipo llamado Phill. Mamá está loca y Phill no muy cuerdo así que son aventureros, hoy están en Brasil y mañana en China. Desde que se casaron Emmet y yo somos prácticamente huérfanos… y no es que nos importe mucho tampoco, papá quiso que nos fuéramos a vivir con él pero ninguno de los dos quiso, no era Charlie, lo amamos, es solo que aquí tenemos nuestra vida. Esme y Carlisle -los padres de Edward- se pueden asemejar más a nuestros padres.

**Pov Emmet**

"En serio Edward, podrías tratar de no cogerte a Bella en mi presencia? Es mi hermana!" íbamos en mi Jeep camino al entrenamiento de futbol americano "Es asqueroso!"

Bella y Edward podían hacer lo que quisieran, yo no iba a meterme, pero rayos es mi hermana! Para mí es como ver incesto! Edward es para mí como un hermano, crecimos los tres juntos.

Edward rió descaradamente "Vamos Em, lo siento, trataré de no hacerlo"

Los he visto hacerlo en la cocina, en el sofá, en la lavandería, en mi cama! Es traumatizante.

**Pov Bella**

"Hola Mamá" dije entrando a la cocina de la casa de Edward que no queda nada lejos de la mía, después de tanto tiempo con el rol de hija de Esme comencé a decirle mamá, ella ama eso.

"Hola cariño, Mucho calor?" Esme horneaba unos pastelillos, hornear con este calor… Dios!

Que si tenía calor? Estaba en llamas! Tenía unos shorts y una blusa rasgada de tirantes y no sentía ventilación "En realidad estoy a punto de derretirme, necesito una de tus limonadas"

Esme soltó una musical carcajada "De acuerdo, dame un segundo"

Pasamos toda la tarde bebiendo limonada y conversando alegremente, amo conversar con Esme, es mi mejor amiga, es lo suficientemente madura para mí, odio a las barbies huecas de mi edad, además si quería ser inmadura o quería divertirme para eso estaban Edward, Emmet y sus amigos.

"Sabes que Edward te odió mientras estabas en la barriga de Reneé?" recordó Esme riendo.

Rodeé los ojos mientras tomaba un sorbo de limonada "No me extraña, todavía lo hace" Esme soltó una carcajada "Por qué me odiaba?"

Esme sonrió con ternura "Pensaba que después de que nacieras Emmet no querría ser su amigo porque te tendría a ti" me reí maliciosamente, no lo dejaría en paz con eso "Pero luego de que nacieras, en cuanto te vio se obsesionó contigo, entonces él dejo de jugar con Emmet para poder observarte todo el tiempo, estaba ahí cuando te alimentaban, te bañaban y sobre todo cuando dormías. Pasaba horas parado frente a tu cuna mientras dormías, lloraba cuando tenía que volver a casa"

Me quedé inmóvil por tres segundos, jamás pensé que Edward cabrón de mierda Cullen podría provocar ternura en mí con lo que me acaba de contar Esme, sonreí sonrojada sin darme cuenta.

"Mamá! Tenemos hambre!" gritaron, entonces Edward seguido por Emmet entraron a la cocina oliendo horrible.

"Edward maldito pervertido!" recibí un zape de Esme por maldecir "Lo sé todo! Me espiabas apenas siendo una bebé!"

Edward no puso buena cara "De qué demonios estás hablando?" Esme se acercó a él con un cucharón en la mano y empezó a darle golpecitos por todos lados "Lo siento mamá!"

Emmet reía a carcajadas y recibió también "Yo no hice nada!"

"En mi casa no se maldice!" dijo para después volver a lo que hacía "No se sentarán en mi mesa oliendo así, dúchense mientras llega su padre"

Edward siendo el imbécil que es, todo sudado y oliendo a rayos se acercó a mí por la espalda envolviéndome en sus brazos "Edward! Sabes que odio eso!"

Riendo frotó su cuello con el mío mojándome con su asqueroso sudor "No, sé que lo amas" entonces mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja provocando que hiciera un gesto no muy casto, agradecí al cielo que Esme estuviera de espaldas a nosotros.

Me lo sacudí de encima y me levante de la mesa "Creo que yo también necesito una ducha"

Emmet intervino rápidamente "Y te ducharás en un baño diferente al de Edward!" me miró duramente antes de agregar "Y hablo en serio"

Edward y yo reímos sonoramente, Emmet estaba totalmente serio, mi hermano mayor en acción, era realmente raro cuando me impedía hacer algo pero yo no estaba planeando ducharme con Edward… lo digo en serio!

Esme volteó hacia nosotros y nos miró con ojos entrecerrados "Desaparezcan de mi cocina. Ahora" los tres caminamos hacia las escaleras "Y Bella, Emmet está hablando enserio"

Siempre he sabido que Esme sabe lo que hacemos Edward y yo, pero ver a Emmet decirlo tan descaradamente frente a ella me lo confirma, aunque no sé por qué nunca ha dicho nada sobre eso.

Terminé duchándome en la habitación de Edward, Emmet en la nuestra –ya que teníamos una para nosotros que usábamos los dos cuando quería joderle la vida a Edward pero que casi siempre usaba solo Emmet- y Edward en la de sus padres. Al terminar de vestirme con una vieja camiseta sin mangas de Edward y unos bóxers de Emmet que me quedaban como pantaloncillos bajé a cenar, todos estaban en la mesa incluyendo a Carlisle, solo yo faltaba.

Al estar a la vista de todos Emmet suspiró frustrado y todos rieron, camine hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Mier-" comenzó a decir pero Esme lo paralizó con la mirada "Coles Bella! Deja de ponerte mis bóxers!"

"Me gustan tus bóxers!" volvieron a reír todos "Me gusta ponerme la ropa de los hombres"

"No eres la única" dijo Carlisle divertido para después mirar a Esme.

Esme se encogió de hombros mirando a Carlisle "También me gustan tus bóxers"

Todos estábamos sorprendidos y explotamos en risas, excepto Edward, que tenía el ceño fruncido por la imagen mental.

Después de cenar Emmet, Edward y yo nos fuimos a su habitación con palomitas, papas fritas, helado y crema batida para ver películas de terror. Al terminar las películas limpiamos todo por miedo a Esme, ya era de madrugada por lo que me dirigía con Emmet a dormir.

"A donde se supone que te estás dirigiendo?" dijo Edward parado en medio del pasillo.

"Oh Emmet, cambiaron nuestra habitación durante la cena?" pregunté alzando una ceja, Emmet rodó los ojos fastidiado "Púdrete Cullen, no eres mi jodido marido" y me encaminé a la habitación con Emmet detrás.

La habitación que Esme hace mucho tiempo había declarado como nuestra era realmente genial, Esme se lució completamente en ella, parece un mundo partido en dos. La parte derecha de la habitación está pintada de un hermoso azul medio con el techo marrón, el ropero, la mesita de noche y el escritorio a juego con la cama de madera terminando con la pared donde hay fotos y banderillas deportivas de Emmet. Del lado izquierdo además de las paredes pintadas de un rosa pálido casi todo era blanco: la cama y sus cobertores, el ropero, el escritorio, la mesita de noche, el techo y los marcos de las fotos que ella me había tomado conforme iba creciendo, tengo que decir que la parte de las fotos es vergonzoso pero no le quitaré sus gustos a Esme.

Corrí hacia mi cama y me tiré en ella, luego hundí mi rostro en la almohada para carcajearme, amaba joderle la vida a Edward.

"Estoy harto…" dijo Emmet metiéndose bajo las sábanas de su cama "Me mudaré lejos de ustedes, par de cabrones"

Riendo me levante de mi cama y fui a la de él, me tiré encima ignorando sus maldiciones "Sabes que nos amas"

Enarcó una ceja "Oh por favor, insinúas incesto y homosexualidad en mi linda persona? No gracias" dijo mostrando sus adorables hoyuelos en una sonrisa.

Reí maliciosamente "No nos amas? Me has herido el corazón" puse una mano en mi pecho mientras me levantaba para tomar mi teléfono celular, marqué el número de Edward.

"Vas a venir?" fue lo primero que dijo al contestar, se oía totalmente patético… lo puse en altavoz.

"No, no iré pero tengo algo entretenido para ti" me volteé hacia Emmet que me miraba con ojos entrecerrados "Emmet dice que no nos ama, puedes creerlo? Dice que no necesita incesto y homosexualidad en su _linda_ persona" Edward se carcajeó comprendiendo.

"Me has roto el corazón Em" dijo fingiendo un sollozo "…Ya sé qué hará para obtener su perdón"

"No haré nada de lo que sea que estén pensando" dijo Emmet en negativa, cree que es tan fácil con solo decir NO?

"Edward, ¿recuerdas ese jarrón hebreo que Esme amaba?" dije exagerando mi tono interrogativo.

"¿Quizás hables de ese jarrón hebreo que mamá creyó que desapareció por arte de magia pero que por cierto Em rompió?" preguntó exageradamente también.

Emmet se paró de un salto "Oh no… no lo harían…" sonreí ampliamente.

"Si, hablo del mismo jarrón…" dije caminando alrededor de él.

Emmet secó sudor de su frente "Solo atrévanse a decirlo y-" Edward interrumpió.

"No crees que sería justo que mamá supiera que no desapareció por arte de magia?" solté a reír.

"Maldición solo díganlo ya! Que tengo que hacer?" dijo desesperado, nadie puede con la ira de Esme por adornos rotos.

"Para que te perdonemos" le recordó Edward.

"Para que me perdonen…" repitió Emmet cortante.

Desperté con un calor abrazador, sudaba, pero como no sudaría si tenía alrededor de mi cuerpo unos calientes brazos?.

Anoche Edward vino a nuestra habitación para decidir lo que haría Emmet por 'herirnos el corazón' y una vez discutido el tema Edward tenía que regresar a su habitación pero no quería hacerlo si no me iba con él, peleamos y nos maldecimos un rato hasta que decidió cargarme en su hombro cual saco de patatas y es así como desperté junto a él.

Para mi gran sorpresa y las de ustedes no hicimos nada.

**Flashback**

"Edward! Vomitaré sobre ti si no me bajas!" dije golpeándolo en la espalda, y era en serio.

Como era obvio no me bajó hasta que llegamos a su habitación y me tiró sobre su cama, yo me deslicé hasta poner mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Después de cerrar la puerta caminó hacia la cama y se tumbó a mi lado abrazándome de espaldas y enterrando su nariz en mi cabello.

"…Que estás haciendo?" pregunté confundida, pues ya me preparaba mentalmente para no dormir esta noche.

"No sé cómo le digas a esto, umm… tal vez… dormir?" dijo sarcásticamente pegándome más a él.

"Idiota…" contesté a su sarcasmo "Quieres solo dormir? Serás cabrón… Para eso me has tenido media hora discutiendo?"

Edward soltó una risita "Me encanta el olor a fresas de tu cabello"

"Púdrete Edward" estuve al borde de devolver la cena y las chucherías que comí solo porque él quería oler mi cabello!

"Buenas noches Isabella…" no respondí sus buenas noches, estaba intentando sentirme molesta, pero aún así no pude reprimir una sonrisa por más que lo intenté.

**Fin Flashback**

Estábamos todos sentados a la mesa excepto Esme que nos servía el desayuno, por debajo de la mesa Edward y yo golpeábamos a Emmet y le dábamos miradas significativas para que hablara, pero él se negaba.

"Oye mamá, recuerdas ese Jarrón hebreo que tanto amabas?" dije sonriente, la cara de Emmet no tenía precio.

"Oh, claro que lo recuerdo… aún no sé cómo pudo haber desaparecido…" dijo Esme con voz triste.

Sonreí aún más y abrí mi boca para hablar otra vez pero fui interrumpida "SOY GAY Y UN DEPRAVADO SEXUAL CON MI HERMANA!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sonreí aún más y abrí mi boca para hablar otra vez pero fui interrumpida - SOY GAY Y UN DEPRAVADO SEXUAL CON MI HERMANA!.

Reinó el silencio.

Carlisle dejaba caer un chorro de café sobre el diario y a Esme se le quemaba el tocino, Edward y yo hacíamos un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no reír.

Toda esa montaña de músculos que era mi hermano estaba totalmente roja - E-es que esta bu-buena… - bajo la cabeza avergonzado y nos miró Edward y a mí con fuego en los ojos - Edward… aceptarías ser mi novio? Te amo…

Carlisle estuvo al borde de un aneurisma y Esme ahogó un grito.

- Oh por Dios bebé! - Esme corrió hacia Emmet para abrazarlo - Desde cuando te has estado sintiendo así?.

No pudimos más, Edward y yo estallamos en risas haciendo sobresaltar a todos, Edward se cayó de espaldas de la silla y nos reímos aún más. Emmet vio eso como su oportunidad de escape.

- Es toda una mentira! No soy gay y no me gusta Bella! - dijo Emmet sobresaltado - Ellos me obligaron a decirlo! Me amenazaron!.

Esme y Carlisle cerraron los ojos por 5 segundos.

- Isabella Swan! - gritó Esme.

- Edward Cullen! - gritó Carlisle.

Paramos de reír al instante, lo pagarás querido Em… - Emmet rompió tu Jarrón hebreo!- gritamos Edward y yo al unísono.

Esme volteó hacia Emmet con fuego en los ojos - Emmet Swan! - lo apuntó con su dedo índice - Tú…!.

Emmet estaba en problemas…

Edward y yo nos escabullimos de la cocina y subíamos las escaleras cuando… - Edward? Bella? - Carlisle estaba tras nosotros, volteamos a verlo sonriendo nerviosamente - Creo que estarán felices de hacerme compañía en mi día libre, no es cierto?.

Mierda, nosotros también estábamos en problemas…

- Carlisle… - llamé despacio.

- Estas bromeando, cierto? - preguntó Edward con un overol naranja, una bolsa grande y unas pinzas para recoger basura, exactamente como me encontraba yo.

- Les parece una broma? Los están llamando por allá… - dijo Carlisle sonriendo ampliamente con unas gafas de sol y una refrescante soda en la mano apuntando hacia un grupo de personas vestidas igual a nosotros - Que les vaya bien, los estaré esperando por aquí.

Esto era en serio… Carlisle nos había llevado a recoger basura a un lado de la carretera junto a las personas que tenían que hacer servicio comunitario obligatorio por alguna infracción a la ley. Pero saben que era lo _mejor_ de todo? Que todos tenían gorras ocultando su identidad a simple vista excepto nosotros dos! Carlisle Rey de los Malvados Cullen nos la quitó diciendo que no sería divertido si las teníamos, estamos en pleno verano a un lado de la carretera por Dios! Hay un sol tremendo allá arriba tratando de asarnos vivos y además, que si algunos de nuestro instituto nos ven? Nos joderán la vida por toda la eternidad!

Habían pasado 4 horas y media bajo el ardiente sol recogiendo basura, ya estaba al borde de volverme líquido en el suelo y harta de que el hombre peludo que huele horrible con su enorme gafete que decía "Bobbie" estuviera pegado a mí como chicle.

- Oye amigo, creo que no estás tan cegato como para no ver el trasero de mi novia a 3 metros… LÁRGATE - le dijo Edward a Bobbie cuando estuvo cabreado de verle. Está bien… lo pude hacer yo, pero se ve sexy cuando me defiende…

Volteé hacia él con una sonrisa burlona - Y qué pasa si ahora me gustan los hombre peludos y malolientes? No andes por ahí diciendo que eres mi novio para ahuyentarme chicos.

Las cejas de Edward se juntaron cuando frunció el ceño, me miró serio por un rato - Vete a la mierda Bella - dijo antes de alejarse un metro de mí. Qué hice?

Quiero terminar con esto ya! según Carlisle solo falta media horas más, si la suerte estaba de nuestro lado terminaríamos esto sin ninguna verguen…

- Eh! No es esa Bella? - gritó una chica de mi clase encaramada en el asiento trasero de un convertible lleno de chicos y chicas de nuestro instituto, me paralicé y mis ojos buscaron los de Edward, quien estaba a punto de carcajearse.

- Y ese no es Edward Cullen? - reconoció la misma chica haciendo que todos se interesaran en lo que decía, ahora fue Edward el que se paralizó haciendo que le mirara con cara de "ríete ahora, cabrón"

- Creo que son ellos! Edward! Bella! - empezaron a gritar los demás, los ignoramos por completo - Recogiendo Basura? Esto es genial! Tomaré una foto… seguro que les ha pillado la poli.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza… qué vergüenza!

Haciendo un inútil intento de cubrir mi rostro con mi mano libre comencé a caminar seguida de Edward hacia la enorme carpa donde Carlisle se tomaba su enésima soda.

- Qué sucede chicos? Les dije que faltaba media hora - dijo Carlisle sonriente después de darle el último trago a su soda - No me digan que se intimidaron por aquellos de allá? - señaló hacia el convertible que ya iba bastante lejos.

- Has estado haciéndote el camino hacia la diabetes con sodas mientras nosotros hemos estado recogiendo basura bajo el ardiente sol que hay! - dijo Edward tirando la pinza de recoger basura al suelo.

- Es cierto! tengo hambre, sed, estoy sudada, agotada y hasta he sido acosada por un obeso maloliente llamado Bobbie! - dije bajando el cierre del overol y sacaba los brazos de las gruesas mangas con brusquedad.

Carlisle se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado riendo a carcajadas – Ok, ok… han sufrido suficiente. Que les parece si vamos por pizza y refrescos?

De tan solo escuchar eso mis oídos se refrescaron, Edward y yo sonreímos ampliamente – Eso está mejor.

Después de cambiarnos esos gruesos overoles nos pusimos nuestras ropas estando asquerosamente sudados, fuimos con Carlisle a despedirnos del encargado de todo el asunto este de recoger basura y después de un "Pórtense bien chicos o terminaran aquí otra vez" por parte de aquel fastidioso hombre, nos subimos al Ferrari de Carlisle para irnos a la pizzería más cercana.

Carlisle fue al baño un rato después de que trajeran nuestras pizzas, yo comía con entusiasmo y como Carlisle estaba ausente Edward aprovechó para molestarme. Estaba sentado frente a mí ya que decidí sentarme con Carlisle, así que se levantó de su silla, se sentó a mi lado y se acercaba a mi sonriendo de medio lado con la clara intención de besarme.

Lo miré con cara de asco y empujé su cara bruscamente hacia atrás – Aléjate. Estás sudado, pegajoso y hueles mal – dije seria mientras lo empujaba fuera de la silla con mi pie derecho.

Edward me miró quejumbroso – Pero solo nuestros labios se tocarán!

- No me importa! – dije con fastidio, quizás un poco alto – Carlisle vendrá en cualquier momento.

- No te preocupes por Carlisle, su vejiga es de un tamaño inimaginable y su pedazo también lo es así qu…

- Oye! No necesitaba saber que tu padre la tiene enorme, Edward! – grité con exasperación, Edward podría ser tan imprudente… - Se trata de la polla de Carlisle! Es como hablar de la de Charlie, por Dios!

Tenía mis feroces ojos fijos en Edward pero notaba algo extraño en el ambiente, el problema fue que grité tan fuerte que toda la pizzería volteó a vernos en silencio. Miramos alrededor espantados.

Entonces Carlisle salió de baño y caminó sonriente hacia nosotros sin percatarse del inusual silencio que había en el lugar – Te has cambiado de lugar? Vamos Edward, si Bella hubiera querido sentarse contigo lo hubiera hecho desde que llegamos, esta vez quiere sentarse con tu viejo padre así que ahora es mi turno.

Edward no se movió ni un centímetro y un niño en la mesa de al lado le preguntó a su padre en voz muy alta mientras apuntaba a Carlisle: – Papá, ese es el señor que tiene la polla enorme?

A la cuenta regresiva de tres Edward y yo estallamos en carcajadas. Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Edward a montones de tanta risa y yo sentía que mi estómago explotaría, algunas persona rieron entre dientes y las mujeres dentro de la pizzería no quitaban los ojos de la entrepierna de Carlisle, este se puso tan rojo que temí que su cabeza explotara, no entendía lo que pasaba pero sabía muy bien que era sobre él.

- Qué es lo que está sucediendo? Les importaría comentármelo? – susurró enojado sentándose frente a nosotros, tratamos de calmarnos tomando grandes bocanadas de aire pero no servía de mucho - Parece que no…

Carlisle aparcó frente a la casa de Edward, bajó del auto con una cara de mil rayos seguido de Edward y yo quienes seguíamos riéndonos pero no tan fuerte.

- Viste como se peleaban las camareras para traernos la cuenta? – dijo Edward mientras cerraba la puerta del auto - Hasta la cajera quiso traerla!

– Claro que lo vi! – dije riendo para después poner mis manos sobre mis mejillas – Me duelen los cachetes…

- Tal vez exploten – dijo Carlisle caminando hacia la puerta pero paro frente a un tablero de anuncios que había sido clavado en el suelo del jardín delantero durante nuestra ausencia – Al menos tengo consuelo, pobre Emmet…

Carlisle soltó una carcajada viendo lo que había en el tablero y corrimos hacia él para ver también.

- Mi pobre hermano… - dije antes de unirme a las carcajadas de Carlisle seguida de Edward.

En el tablero había un cartel con título "Los personajes de Emmet" y había fotos por todas partes donde Emmet vestía todo tipos de disfraces: blanca nieves, ricitos de oro, Alicia en el país de las maravillas, gatubela, conejita, policía, bombera, doctora, mucama y otros más; pero lo peor de todo era que estaban dirigido a público con criterio formado, ya saben a cuáles tipos de disfraces me refiero.

Entramos a la casa respirando a grandes bocanadas y escuchamos los gritos ahogados de Emmet desde la sala de estar. Nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia allá para ver la sala hecha un desastre, había ropa y accesorios por todos lados y en medios de todo el alboroto estaba Esme sudando mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de los cordones para ajustar el corsé negro que Emmet vestía.

Otro grito ahogado salía de la boca d Emmett – D-duele… no puedo respirar…

Esme levanto su pierna hacia la espalda de Emmet para poder apretar más fuerte - Calla! – rugió con fuerza, parecía que había sido poseída, llevaba ropa deportiva, un moño totalmente despelucado arriba de su cabeza, jadeaba y estaba rojísima.

Emmet notó nuestra presencia y alargó su mano hacia nosotros con expresión suplicante – Ayu-ayuda… ayúdenme por favor…

Esme alzó la vista hacia nosotros como animal a la defensiva y cuando vio que éramos nosotros soltó una risita histérica – Hola! Se divirtieron fuera? – asentimos mecánicamente, asustados - Emmet y yo estuvimos divirtiéndonos también, verdad Emmet? – Emmet no tenía aire para contestar – Verdad!? – preguntó apretando más fuerte el corsé, Emmet soltó un grito mientras asentía con energía.

- Está poseída… - dije en el oído de Edward sin despegar la vista de Esme.

Edward le dio un pequeño codazo a Carlisle – Papá, has algo…

Carlisle empezó a caminar despacio hacia Esme – Cariño… creo que deberías parar… hemos visto las fotos de afuera y ya son muchas…

- Aún no! – gritó haciendo resaltar a Carlisle, estaba histérica – Falta el de zorra sadomasoquista… es el más importante!

- Lo se cariño, lo sé… pero te ves cansada y Emmet también – dijo Carlisle poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella – Lo mejor será que te des una refrescante ducha y te relajes… no crees?

- Pero… pero él rompió mi preciado jarrón hebreo… - dijo en voz baja recostándose al pecho de su esposo, Carlisle le susurró que lo dejara pasar y ella dio un gran suspiro – Está bien… - soltó los cordones del corsé haciendo a Emmet respirar otra vez – Pero tomaré una última foto! – dijo antes de tomar su cámara y tomarle una foto a Emmet a velocidad del rayo.

* * *

Hola! en el primer capitulo no me presenté ni comenté nada (se me olvidó :p tengo mala memoria)

Soy Arjin y soy nuevita acá en fanfiction n.n

Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando una noche soñé que el amigo buenote de mi hermano me espiaba mientras me vestía :P ya me había despertado y mi mente seguía imaginando cosas así que decidí escribirlas.

Tardé mucho en subir este cap y lo siento mucho! me quedé sin internet y moría lentamente... en fin, espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews n.n


End file.
